Friends Have Allies
by AL19
Summary: *Sequel to "You're Beautiful as a Flower"* Meg's friend, Susanne, has helped her through high school. Meg has graduated, and Susanne is in her Senior year in high school. But what kind of situations will they have to face during their relationship as friends? *HIATUS*
1. A friend I can trust

**-Susanne's POV-**

I was walking in the street to where my friend, Megan, lives. The school day just ended, but my parents weren't going to be home until late, so I thought I could visit Megan. But I stopped my feet, and thought, _That's right. She's at work._

I slapped my forehead, and turned around, walking over to Megan's work, which was the Quahog mini-store.

I am Susanne, Megan's friend. My hair was brown, and it was as long as to my back. Though, I am planning on getting a haircut since my hair's getting a bit harder to take care of. My lips were pink, but I don't wear make-up. I would always wear a brown T-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes that had black laces.

Megan has been my friend since last year. I began to talk to her when her stuff was on the school hallway floor (Since some asshole pushed her back, causing her to accidentally drop her stuff). I was glad I became her friend because I don't think that she's ugly at all. Megan is one of the most beautiful people I've ever met (And became friends with).

Even though most people call her Meg, I like to call her Megan because I like calling people by their full first names. Besides, Megan suits her better.

As I was walking to the mini-store, I chuckled to myself, and remembered the time where I first met her family.

_(Susanne's Flashback)_

_It was last year. I asked Megan if she had any family problems, and she said that she did. But she told me that her biggest issue was her father. I told her that I was going to help her with her problems. I never understood why her family would hate her as well. _

_But we entered her house. When Megan opened the door, she said, "Mom, I'm home."_

"_Hi," The woman muttered, looking like she didn't care. _

_I looked at Megan for a second, and she sighed, "She's always like this."_

_I looked at the woman's orange head, and decided to walk towards the cough. Not surprisingly, she was watching television. As I was beside the cough, there was a baby in her lap. It was a boy, but his head was shaped like a football._

_But I ignored the baby, and her mother noticed me. Her eyes were laid on mine, and asked Megan with a smile, "Oh, who's this girl?"_

_Megan smiled as well, but I wasn't so sure if she was really happy or not. But she answered her mother's question, "Mom, this is Susanne. She's my new friend." Megan looked at me again, and introduced me to her mother, "Susanne, this is my mom, Lois."_

"_Nice to meet you," I decided to greet her mother._

_Lois replied with a smile still on her face, "It's nice to meet you too, Susanne. So did Meg just become friends with you?"_

"_Well, she became friends with me today, so yeah."_

_Just then, the baby began to speak. "Hm, well, this girl doesn't look as ugly as Meg."_

_I widened my eyes, surprised that the baby could speak. But Megan and Lois didn't respond to the baby's comment. Can Megan and the rest of her family not understand the baby talking like an adult?_

_Before I got to say anything, Lois introduced me to her son, "Susanne, this is Stewie. He's becoming a big boy, aren't you, Stewie?"_

_The baby, named Stewie, answered with a shrug, "Eh, you could say that. But you shouldn't root for me as I grow older. And by the way, Lois, as you turn into your 60's, your height will shorten, and then you'll become a midget! Hahaha!"_

_Stewie was laughing hysterically. I decided to let it slide and said, "Anyways, Lois, is it true that you hate Megan?"_

_Megan's eyes widened. Same with Lois. Lois asked with a bit of hesitation, "Wha-What makes you ask that?"_

"_Because Megan told me that you and the rest of her family hate her. It doesn't even make sense. How can you hate your own daughter?"_

_Before Lois could reply, the door was opened. I turned around, and saw Megan's father coming inside the house. Yes, I knew it was her father, because she looked a bit like him, plus he looked a bit old._

_Lois questioned her father, "Peter, why're you back so early?"_

"_My boss was drugged today. Seriously, she was drugged so bad, she let us go home. I'll tell you, she sounded like she was really drunk."_

"_Did you drug her?" _

_Her father, who's named Peter, was silent for a moment, but admitted, "Yes."_

_Lois slapped her forehead, and muttered, "God, you're such an idiot."_

_Peter noticed me as well, and asked Megan as he pointed at me, "Hey Meg, who is this girl? Your exercise instructor?"_

_I opened my eyes wide, and thought, _That's an insult!

_Meg shook her head as she answered, "No dad. This is Susanne, my friend." I didn't understand why she wasn't "fighting" back to her father. Seriously, what he just said was one of the most insulting comments I've ever heard._

_Peter looked at me, and replied, "Huh. She doesn't look like your friend. Your other friends were chubby."_

_I knitted my brows, and opened my mouth slightly. Megan looked a bit angry as well, but she didn't even try to argue with him._

_Peter saw my expression, and asked me the most idiotic question ever, "Why're you friends with my ugly daughter?"_

_There, I couldn't take it anymore. I clenched my feet, and ran towards Peter, punching him in the face. He fell to the floor, and had a little bit of blood coming out of his nose._

_Lois yelped, "Susanne, why did you do that?"_

"_Because Peter was being an idiotic fucker!"_

_Megan tried to calm me down, but I couldn't help myself. Suddenly, a different voice came from upstairs._

_I looked up, and saw a boy, who had blonde hair, and was wearing a hat. He was fat, but not as fat as Peter. _

"_Mom, what was that noi-? Oh my god! Somebody killed dad!"_

_I rolled my eyes as I told him, "No, you idiot. Your dad's not dead. I just punched him." I wasn't going to hesitate. I will admit what I did._

_The boy ran away from the stairs, but I dashed towards the stairs, running up._

_Megan asked, "Susanne, where're you going?" I didn't answer her. Instead, I dashed towards the boy. He looked back, and screamed. He was obviously scared of me._

_Before he could go to his room, I grabbed him by the arm. When he gave me eye contact, I asked him, "What's your name?"_

_He was still looking scared, but he managed to answer my question, "I-It's Chris."_

"_Are you Megan's brother?" He nodded his head slowly._

_I let go of his arm, and asked him another question, "Tell me, Chris. Why do you and the rest of her family insult Megan? And why the hell do people call her ugly?"_

"_Because she is ugly!"_

_I clenched my teeth once more, and punched him in the face. He took a step back, but he didn't fall like Peter did. I walked back downstairs as I told him, "Don't insult Megan anymore. Otherwise I'll do what I just did."_

_I went back to the living room, as everyone stared at me in shock. I wasn't embarrassed, because I was glad I did it._

_I patted Megan's shoulder, and said to her, "Megan, don't let your family insult you, okay?"_

_She gave me a cracked smile, and answered, "Okay, Susanne."_

"_I'm sorry for punching your father and brother, but they insulted you."_

_Megan gave me a nod as I was heading out the door. But before I went out, I told her parents, "Don't treat Megan like crap anymore. She's your daughter; treat her like one."_

_With that being said, I went out, and closed the red door behind me. I was walking back home, and boy, did I feel good punching her father in the face._

_(End of Susanne's Flashback)_

After remembering what I did last year, I gave myself a chuckle, and said to myself, "I still don't regret it."

Soon, I entered the mini-store, and saw Megan at the front counter. Whenever she works, she would always wear a red-colored vest, with her name tag pinned onto it.

When she saw me, she smiled, and said, "Hey, Susanne! How was school today?"

"Meh, fine as usual," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "How's your day going so far?"

"It's going great! Mr. Samuel is going to give me a raise at the end of the week."

"That's amazing," I said, giving her a smile. I leaned my arms on the counter, and since there was nobody else in the store, I wasn't in anyone's way.

Her boss, Mr. Samuel, came out of the door that was aside from the counter, and said, "Is this one of your friends, Meg?"

Megan nodded at her boss as she answered, "Yes, Mr. Samuel. I think I've introduced you to her before, when I first started working here."

Megan began working here 11 months ago, just almost before she graduated. She wasn't that nervous, but she was a bit concerned about herself. But soon after, she was working well. At least, that's what I was hearing from her.

Mr. Samuel snapped his fingers, and said, "That's right! You did! Was it Susanne?"

I gave out a chuckle as I nodded my head. He also said, "Though, it's been a while since I last saw you." The man scratched his head, giving me a cracked smile.

I chuckled once more as I replied to Megan's boss, "That's alright. I just came to see Megan, that's all. That reminds me." I turned to Megan, and asked her, "How's your family, Megan?"

She took off her hat and ruffled her hair as she answered, "Well, since last year, when you told them to treat me like a daughter, they've treated me better. But my dad still insults me. Though it happens occasionally."

"That's good. Because I really don't want your family to hurt you."

"Thanks, Susanne." She gave me a warm smile. For some reason, I love seeing her smile. I love seeing her real smile, not those fake smiles when you feel sad. Whenever Megan is upset, and she shows a not-so-real smile, I can already tell that she's upset.

But I can now see Megan's happiness, just by looking at her expression.

The mini-store door opened, and the ding went off. I looked around, and saw Brian, the Griffin's dog, and family member.

He said jokingly, "Hey Meg, do you have a new brand of whiskey?"

Megan chuckled, "No, Brian." I smiled at him as he looked up to me.

Brian greeted me, "Hey Susanne. How's school going?"

I answered, "Fine as usual. Though it's getting more boring every day."

"Can't say that I blame you. I failed college twice, and I'm not even sure if I want to try to go there for a third time."

When I first met Brian, I thought it was really weird, because normally dogs can't talk. But soon after, I got used to it, and I pretty much became friends with him since he did admit that he cares for Megan. I was really glad that someone cared for her. Otherwise I would think that this world was screwed up.

He said, "Well, I'm going to buy a drink."

I smiled at him once more as he was walking away from me. He opened one of the doors, and grabbed himself a bottle of what he calls "booze".

Since Brian was already heading over to the counter, I decided to take a step back, and let him pay for his drink. Brian then came to the counter, and Megan scanned the bottle of "booze".

She told him, "That'll be $6.99."

Brian handed her the money, and she gave him his change back. Megan also told him, "Thanks, Brian. Come again."

Brian smiled at my friend, and went out. He was probably heading back home, and was going to get drunk. If he was going to do that, then I wouldn't be surprised.

I sighed, and said to Megan, "Well, I just wanted to see how things were going. I'll see you later, Megan."

"Bye, Susanne." She waved at me as I waved at her back. I then walked out of the mini-store, and headed straight for home.

I thought as I sighed once more, _Even though I've been friends with Megan for almost a year, I'm still concerned about her issues with her family._

Since I've first visited her family, I've only been to her house about four times. Most of the time, I was surprised that her parents let me come over, even when I was getting violent towards Peter and Chris.

Well, so far my friendship with Megan was been good. And I'm hoping that I can help her to any problems she has.

* * *

**Well, here it is. The sequel to "You're Beautiful as a Flower"! So, two months ago, I posted my one-shot of Meg, and overtime, I was pretty surprised. 12 reviews for a one-shot? Wow, I usually don't get that many reviews in a single chapter of any of my stories. LOL**

**This won't be a long story, but I'm trying to figure out how many chapters I want to do for this story. And to be honest, I thought I wouldn't make a sequel, but a few people wanted me to do it. Well, guess what? I did it. XD**

**If you haven't, I suggest you read "You're Beautiful as a Flower" before you continue to read this, otherwise you probably won't get what's going on (Or maybe you will, but I still think you should read the prequel first).**

**I don't think it will be that hard to write some of the characters in character, because a lot of them are, well, idiots. Including Peter. And I will make him OOC on purpose on special occasions, because I like it when he's actually kind to Meg.**

**And one more thing. There will be switch-up POV's, but I'll only write in Meg and Susanne's POV throughout the story. No other characters, that's it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review if you'd like! :)**


	2. Thoughts

**-Susanne's POV-**

Later that day, it was now dark out. I heard my mom call me when I was in my room, "Susanne! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, mom!" I said back. I got off my bed, and went out of my room.

I was an only child. And the reason for that was because my mother had a difficult time giving birth to me. When I was little, she told me that she didn't want to go through that much pain again. And she despised doctors cutting her stomach.

I went down the stairs, and walked up to the dining room table. The dinner my parents and I were going to have was salmon. I smiled a bit when I saw the salmon because it was my favorite fish, and dinner.

I took a seat, and dad said, "So how was school today?"

"Fine, as usual," I replied as I poked my fork into the salmon. Along with the salmon were seasoned vegetables. I never understood why kids don't want to eat vegetables. Honestly, I've been a fan of vegetables since I was five!

Mom asked with a smile, "Did you get to see Megan today?"

"I sure did. I almost went to her house, but I remembered that she was working at the mini-store."

She laughed, "At least you remembered."

My mom's name is Michelle, and my dad's name is Richard. They both have brown hair like me, only dad's hair was short (Obviously), and mom's hair was just above her shoulders. My last name is actually Rentkall, so my full name is Susanne Rentkall. Some people say it's a weird last name, but I think so too, so I can't blame people for that. But I wasn't the one who came up with my last name.

Dad said, "Susanne, I know we don't get to meet Megan very often, but when she told us that people were calling her ugly, I couldn't believe it."

"I know, dad." I smiled back at him. When my parents first met Megan, they thought she was beautiful as well. Neither of them understood why a lot of people call Megan ugly. I was just happy that my parents liked Megan, plus they trust her.

My father continued, "Even if I did say this before, I will say it again." He chuckled. "A lot of people should never call her ugly. And if they still think that, then they should just keep it to themselves."

"Yes, that's what I've always thought," Mom agreed. I nodded my head as well as agreeing with my parents.

I continued to eat my salmon as I thought, _Meg still lives with her parents. I suppose she wants to help them, even if they occasionally insult her._

I smiled again and decided to let that slide for now.

**-Meg's POV-**

I was about to get ready for bed, but my little brother, Stewie came into my room. I looked at him for a second, and just smiled at him. He was wearing his pajamas. I picked him up as I told him, "Stewie, mom wants you to sleep in your crib. You may be two, but you'll have to sleep in a crib until you're at least four."

He made some sounds, but I ignored it. I walked to his room, and put him in his crib. But just then, mom came into the room, and sighed, "Oh good. He's in his crib. The last time I checked, he just disappeared."

I chuckled, "Well, he came into my room, so yeah."

"Good. Say, Meg, I've been thinking…"

"What is it?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

She scratched her head as she asked, "Would you like to have Susanne come over for dinner on Friday?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. Sure, Susanne has come over for dinner, but that was because I asked mom and dad if she could. Mom never asked me to have Susanne over. I thought that was weird at first, but I smiled at her, and answered, "Sure thing."

"Alright then. Just ask her before Friday."

"I'm just curious, why do you want her to come over? Usually, it's me who asks."

She smiled back as she replied, "Because Susanne taught me a lesson. It's never okay to insult you. To be honest, Meg, I never knew why I was on Peter and Chris' side. I still have no idea why. But I promise to not insult you on purpose. And by that, I mean that I may accidentally call you names."

I gave my mom a bigger smile, and decided to walk towards her, giving her a hug. I said quietly, "I love you, mom."

She embraced me back, and replied quietly as well, "I love you too, sweetie." I was glad she said that without hesitating. Because a long time ago, she would have a hard time saying the word "love" to me. But now that she's learned her lesson from Susanne, she's cared about me more, not that she didn't care about me before.

Mom let go of me, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Are you?"

"Yes," I replied. My smile was still on my face. The two of us went out of Stewie's room, and I turned off the light, closing the door behind me.

I then walked to my room, and closed the door as I was taking off my clothes. I thought, _At least mom learned her lesson. I'm not so sure about Peter and Chris, though. And Stewie, well, he's just a baby._

I got into my pajamas, and turned on my lamp, turning off my bedroom light. After walking to my bed again, and slipping into the blanket, I took off my glasses, and turned off the lamp. Soon, I went to bed.

The next day, I was heading off to work.

I said to my family, "Bye, everyone!"

Peter said with his mouth full, "Bye, whoever you are."

Lois glared at him, but slapped him in the face. She replied to me with a smile, "Bye, Meg. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the door. I was now heading off to my job, the Quahog mini-store.

As I was quiet, I thought to myself, _I wonder if I'll see Susanne before her school starts._

It was a coincidence, because I saw Susanne walking to school. I gave myself a smile as I was running towards her.

I exclaimed, "Susanne!"

She was looking at her phone, but she looked up to me, and smiled back. "Hey, Megan."

"Listen, my mom asked me about this last night, but would you like to come to my house for dinner on Friday?"

Susanne chuckled as she answered my question, "If I'm not busy, then yes. But I will have to ask my parents first."

"That's fine by me. Just call me when your parents answer, okay?"

She chuckled again, and replied, "I will. I'll see you later, Megan."

I waved at her, and continued my walk towards my job.

I gave myself a smile, and thought, _I feel really happy now._

A chuckle escaped my lips as I was closer to my work, the mini-store. Soon, I entered, and saw Mr. Samuels turning the "open" sign. He greeted me, "Good morning, Meg."

"Morning, Mr. Samuel," I replied, greeting him as well. I walked to the counter, but remembered that I needed to wear my red vest. Otherwise people would think I'm stealing the money from the cash register, even though I don't have the key to it.

So I went to the back, and went to my locker. I then opened it up, and grabbed my vest. I said to myself, "Wouldn't want to forget my vest now, huh?" I gave out a chuckle. I slid my arms through the sides of the vest, and when I adjusted it, I grabbed my nametag, and went back to the counter.

Before any customers came into the store, Mr. Samuel asked me, "Meg, would you mind taking the garbage out?"

"Not at all," I answered. I went to the garbage can, and pulled out the bag that was, well, full of garbage. And since it was full, I knew that it had to be thrown away. Plus, the smell from it was pretty unpleasant.

I went out from the back, and dumped the garbage bag into the dumpster. And when I was about to head back in, I could've sworn I heard a "Giggity" coming from someone. But if somebody did say that, then I would already know who said it, because currently, only one person says that. I rolled my eyes, and went back into the mini-store.

Not soon after, when I came back to the counter, a customer came into the store. And not surprisingly, it was Glen Quagmire, or as I call him, Mr. Quagmire.

He smiled, as usual, and greeted me with a wink, "Hey there, Meg. How's work so far?"

He landed his hand on the counter. I blinked at him as I answered with a straight look, "Um, fine I guess."

"Meg, are you still thinking about that time where I almost had sex with you?" Mr. Quagmire asked as his smile was off his face.

When I turned 18, he wanted to get it on with me. I was okay with that at first, but my parents stopped me from having sex with him. And I must admit, I'm glad they stopped me. Otherwise I'd probably regret "doing it" with Mr. Quagmire.

I admitted, "Sort of. Look, Mr. Quagmire. I know you're trying to be nice to me, but don't even try to say sexual things to me."

He sighed, "Meg, I don't want to have your parents kick my ass, so I'm not going to try to have sex with you. Which reminds me, is your friend 18 yet?"

I rolled my eyes again, and answered his question, "If you're talking about Susanne, no. She's not 18, and even if she was, she wouldn't want to have sex with you. She told me that she's not interested in dating."

Mr. Quagmire was then silent. He looked both ways, but said before leaving the store, "Then tell her I said hi! Giggity!" He jumped backwards, first landing on his hands, then his feet, then his hands again, and so on.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at the counter. _At least Susanne's cautious._

Susanne's not the kind of girl who trusts anyone automatically. She told me that she has to get to know the person in order for her to trust someone. Although, I wasn't exactly sure how she trusted me when we first met last year. Oh well, she knows that I'm a good person, and I know that she's a good person as well.

Mr. Samuel came out from his office, and asked me, "Was it that perverted, female-catcher again?"

I chuckled as I replied to my boss, "Yes, it was."

"I just overheard him. I can't believe he has sex with a lot of women."

I told Mr. Samuel about him when Mr. Quagmire came into the store, seeing me work for the first time.

I said, "I'm just surprised he hasn't caught any disease, unless he wears protection to prevent women from getting pregnant. Because he once got a woman pregnant, and months later, the woman gave the baby to Mr. Quagmire. But he gave his baby up for adoption."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Well, at least you didn't have sex with him. Otherwise you would've been scarred, right?"

"Not really 'scarred', but I would regret it."

He closed his eyes half-way, and replied, "Alright, I'm going back to my office. If there's anything you need, you just come into my office, okay?"

"Sure thing," I said. With that, he walked back to his office, and closed the door as soon as he was in there. I went back to working, and thought once again, _It's not that I hate Mr. Quagmire. It's just that I need to not let him sexually harass me, even if he doesn't mean it._

Not surprisingly, Mr. Samuel hates Mr. Quagmire. I couldn't blame him for that, because my previous friends hated the "pervert" as well.

But right now, I was thinking of something off-topic. About Susanne coming to my house for dinner on Friday. I wasn't going to force her to come to my house (Since it was mom's idea), but she rarely comes to my house just to eat dinner. Hell, she's never had a sleepover at my house. I stared at the counter once more, and had a thought.

_Perhaps I can ask her if she can sleep over on Friday instead of just coming over for dinner._

I knew I had to ask her later because she was at school, and if I were to call her now, her phone would be off. She never turns on her phone at school or when she goes to bed. The reason why she doesn't like to leave her phone on when she goes to bed was because she didn't want her phone to lose battery quicker. Then again, she only uses her phone to call or text me or her parents, so her phone doesn't turn to battery low that fast.

I landed my hand on my forehead, and wondered if she was going to be okay sleeping over at my house. Well, the first thing I have to do when I get home is ask mom.

* * *

**Yep, Quagmire cameo in this chapter. But he will appear more often in this story. And Susanne does hate him, just so you know. But since Quagmire's a pervert, don't expect him to go easy on Susanne. Well, it's not like she'll have sex with him anyway. XD**

**Sometimes I want to hate Quagmire, but at the same time, I don't. I don't even know why. ._. Same with Brian. Sure, Quagmire hates him for various reasons, but that doesn't mean I should hate Brian as well. I just can't bring myself to hate him (Brian, I mean).**

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2! Please review! :)**


	3. Can I come over?

**-Meg's POV-**

After work, I said to Mr. Samuel, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Samuel!"

"Bye, Meg," He replied as he was at the front counter.

I walked out of the mini-store, and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

_Now's a good time to call Susanne. I'll see if she'll like to have a sleepover at my house. I know I said that I'd ask mom first, but I sort of had a change of heart._

I pressed the dials on my phone, and then started to call Susanne. The phone only gave out three rings before Susanne was finally able to answer her phone.

She said, "Hey, Megan. What's up?"

"Hey, Susanne," I said, calling through her phone. "Say, I was just wondering. Well, there are two things I'm wondering about. Did you ask your parents if you could have dinner with my family?"

Susanne chuckled, "I did. They said I could come. What's the other thing you're wondering about?"

"I was also wondering if you'd like to have a sleepover at my house on the same night. I mean, it is your decision, but you never slept over at my house before."

"Come to think of it, you're right. I'll talk to my parents about it, and see if I can sleep over at your house."

"Great. I'll ask my mom as well. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up my phone, putting it back in my pocket. I gave out a happy sigh as I was walking home.

Moments later, I arrived back home. As I opened the red door, I said to my family (Who was obviously watching TV), "I'm home!"

Mom turned her head slightly, and greeted me with a smile, "Hello, Meg. How was work today?"

I answered, "It was good. Though, I saw Mr. Quagmire come to the store today. He asked me if Susanne was 18 yet, and I told him that she's not into dating, which made Mr. Quagmire hesitate."

"I'm glad she doesn't trust him. Because I was worried enough when you were about to have sex with him."

I narrowed my eyes as I said, closing the door, "Yeah. It's not that I don't trust him, though. I just need to be more cautious."

There, dad said while his eyes were glued to the TV screen, "Your friend must be self-conscious or something. Does she want her boobs to grow?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make sense. But anyway, mom, Susanne will come here for dinner on Friday."

She smiled at me, replying, "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Yes, but I was wondering if she could sleep over here the same night."

"A sleepover? Well, now that you mention it, she's never slept over here."

"That's kind of why I asked," I chuckled while sitting on the floor.

Mom thought of it for a moment before finally replying, "Alright, she can sleep over here."

I smiled back as I thought, _I hope Susanne's parents will let her sleep over here._

I decided to go to my room for a little bit. I didn't really feel like watching TV, but I didn't know why. Well, I'm not like dad who always watches TV on a regular basis.

As I walked up the stairs, I entered my room, then closed the door behind me. Not surprisingly, though, I heard laughing coming from downstairs. I didn't even have to see who was laughing, because the only laughing I heard was from Peter and Chris.

Seconds later, my phone rang again. I knew it was from Susanne because earlier I asked if she could sleep over, but she told me that she'd have to talk to her parents about it.

I answered my phone as I was lying on the bed, and said, "Hey, Susanne. Did you ask your parents yet?"

"I did. They said I can sleepover," She answered with a bit of excitement in her tone.

I smiled as I replied, "That's great. I'll see you on Friday then."

"Okay, bye, Megan."

"Bye."

What that, I closed my phone once more. I set my hands on the back of my head, and thought, _When Susanne sleeps over at my house, I'm just hoping that my family won't make such awkward moments._

I've had some of those moments where one of my family members would make such awkward moments whenever some of my friends are around. Well, I haven't had a real friend in years, but I was glad I had Susanne. Otherwise I'd still be alone.

I turned to the side, and took off my glasses because I was going to take a small nap.

I continued to smile as I was wondering about the sleepover. I was pretty excited, yet nervous at the same time. Well, only time will tell if the sleepover goes well.

**-Susanne's POV-**

A few days since Meg called, it was Friday. I was pretty excited to go to her house for dinner, and then have a sleepover. But I knew that her family (Including her fatass father, Peter) would probably get in the way. Well, I'm just hoping that the sleepover won't be too bad.

As it was nearly time to go home, I heard a voice calling me. "Hey, Susanne!"

I blinked my eyes, and turned to the voice. It was a boy who was in his Junior year. His name is Kyle. He has short, blonde hair, and he usually wears a T-shirt with ripped up pants.

I asked, "What?" We weren't really friends, but he would occasionally talk to me.

Kyle answered with a confident smile on his face, "I asked Ashley out for a date, and I'm actually pretty nervous! Do you know any dating advice?"

I gave out a sigh as I answered him, "First of all, I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't plan to. Second of all, you don't need to tell me that you're going out on a date with her. It's none of my business, so why bother?"

"Hm, you know, I had forgotten that you never had a boyfriend. Sorry, I was just excited."

At least Kyle wasn't a bully to me. I replied to the boy, "That's okay. The only thing I can say is that don't ask personal questions."

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up while closing one eye. "Say, Susanne, how come we never get to talk to each other. I mean, I know we're not really friends, but are you busy or something?"

"It's not that I'm busy. It's just that very few Juniors are in any of my classes since I'm a Senior. Plus, I never really see you at lunch."

"That's because I'm always walking around in the halls."

"Don't you ever eat, though?" I asked Kyle as I raised a brow up.

He shrugged, "Rarely."

I sighed, "You need to eat lunch, that way you won't starve. Anyways, I should be headed for home. Bye, Kyle."

"Bye," He said as I walked away from him.

I began to run out of the school, and headed straight for home. I had to get ready for tonight, because I was going over to Megan's house.

In a matter of minutes, I arrived home. Of course, since mom and dad were still at work, so I had a key of my own. I put the key in the keyhole, and then turned it, making the door open. I smiled slightly as I went into my house.

I thought, _I don't know when I'll be going to Megan's house, but I should pack up some stuff that way I can be prepared for the sleepover._

Almost immediately, I went to my room. As soon as I was in there, I took out my packing bag from my closet. I haven't used it in a very long time (I think I last used it when I was 11), so it was a little dusty. So I blew on my bag, but wiped it with my hands. And since the dust was on my hands, I wiped them on my pants.

I opened up my black bag, and walked to the bathroom, where my toothbrush was at. Wondering if I should bring the toothpaste or not, I thought, _I'm pretty sure Megan will let me use her toothpaste. Besides, this is the only toothpaste "bottle" that my house has. So it wouldn't be fair if I took that._

So I only grabbed my toothbrush, and went back to my room, where I put it in one of the smaller pockets on the bag.

I also grabbed my pajamas, hairbrush, and fuzzy slippers. I manage to finish packing my bag, and that only took, what, less than five minutes?

As a smile was on my face, I suddenly chuckled, and said to myself, "Perhaps I should wait until dusk."

And that's what I was doing now. I sat on my bed, and looked at my phone, seeing that I had a text message. It was obviously from Megan, and she texted me, 'Have you packed up already?'

I texted back, 'I did, but I want to wait until the sun starts to set. I don't know why, to be honest, but I don't want to leave until my parents come back.'

'When do they get back? :O' Meg texted, adding the text face on it.

I chuckled softly as I answered through text, 'Don't worry, Megan. They'll be back at about six or so. But I'll call you when they get back.'

'Alright then. I'll see you tonight, Susanne!'

'I'll see you as well. *chuckle*'

As I closed my phone, and set it beside my bed, waiting for the day to pass by. I would've gone over to Megan's house now, but I thought it wouldn't be fair to just leave my house without letting my parents see me before I go.

So I waited for a couple of hours. I thought, _I'm not going to be off-guard, in fact, I'm actually expecting Peter or Chris to ask me and Megan stupid questions, such as, 'Are you on your period?'_

When I had a flashback of me meeting her family for the first time (Even though I've had that flashback before), I couldn't help but laugh. No matter how long it has been, I don't regret it one bit.

I took a nap, but before I knew it, I heard the front door open. I widened my eyes, and gave myself a smile as I jumped off my bed, and heard my dad calling my name, "Susanne! Are you still here?"

I ran down the stairs, and responded, "Right here, dad!"

"Oh good. I had a feeling you already left to go to Megan's place."

"Dad, you know I wouldn't leave without letting you know I'm ready."

"No, of course not," My mom said with a gentle chuckle. I gave her a smile as she asked, "Are you ready to go to Meg's house?"

I nodded my head. "I sure am! Though, I'll try to be on guard since her father and brother are idiots at times."

Dad sighed, "Don't they ever do stuff that are, you know, _not_ idiotic?"

I tapped my chin for a second, but then answered, "Megan once told me that her father pushed a bully to a fire extinguisher…in the face. I must admit, when Megan told me that, I was actually surprised. It seems that her father doesn't always hate her."

He smiled, and replied, "That may have not been the right way to fix problems, but at least it shows that he actually cares for her."

"Yeah…anyway, I'm ready!"

I ran up the stairs, and then grabbed my black bag with all my stuff in it. I then went back down the stairs, and then asked mom and dad, "How about we walk to her place, since it's not far away?"

"Of course," Mom answered. And with that, the three of us went out of my house, and then began to walk to Megan's place.

I couldn't wait for the sleepover, but who knows what kinds of trouble there will be at the Griffin household?

* * *

**I know it's been over a month since my last update, but what's the point of apologizing? XP**

**And I'm admitting (Sadly) that I'm not very happy with this chapter. I don't know why I've rushed this chapter, and perhaps the reason why I haven't updated this story since late August is because I've lost a lot of inspiration. I always don't feel like writing this, and instead, I'm always in the mood to write my anime stories. But I'm not mad at myself for that, you know. :P And maybe that's the reason why I thought I would only have "You're Beautiful as a Flower" up (You know, as my only Family Guy story.).**

**I'm this close to putting this story on hiatus, but if I do that, then Lord knows when I'll update this story again. **

**Also, I've decided that this story will be between 10-20 chapters. I'm trying to think of an ending for this story, but hopefully, the ending won't be really crappy.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 anyways. :P**


	4. Dinners and sleepovers

**-Susanne's POV-**

I was almost to Megan's house, but I stopped my feet for a moment, and turned to see my parents.

I said to them with a smile on my face, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mom said with a smile as well, "We'll see you later, Susanne. Be sure not to let her family insult your friend."

"I've always made sure that never happens!" I said cheerfully as I raised my hand up.

They both chuckled, and dad said, "Bye, Susanne."

"Bye."

With that being said, they turned around, and headed back to my house. I gave myself another smile as I thought, _This'll be my first time sleeping at Megan's house._

I continued to walk towards my friends' house, and soon, I was at the front door. I knocked on the red door gently while still holding my bag.

Not long later, I heard Peter Griffin's voice, only he was being an idiot as usual.

"IS IT QUAGMIRE'S SISTER?! IF SO, THEN I'LL PUNCH HER FOR NOT LEAVING HER BOYFRIEND!"

I rolled my eyes as Peter opened the door quickly. When he saw me, he said, "Oh. It's you. Uh, why do you have that bag?"

I sighed, "Didn't Megan tell you that I was going to sleep here?"

"Um…no?"

Lois shouted at her husband, "PETER, MEG DID TELL YOU! YOU JUST DIDN'T LISTEN TO HER!"

Again, I rolled my eyes, but knitted my brows. Without even bothering to ask the fat man, I entered the house. Megan was on the couch, along with Chris and Stewie. I called out Megan's name, "Hi, Megan."

She turned her head around, and gave me a smile while widening her eyes. She said, "You made it, Susanne!"

I chuckled, "Yes, I did."

Megan ran up from the chair, and gave me a hug. She squealed, "I'm so happy you came!"

"Yep. I'm glad I can sleepover. But why did Peter say something about Quagmire's sister? Does that guy really have a sister?"

She lowered her eyelids as she answered, "Yes, Mr. Quagmire actually has a sister. But she hardly visits him because she has a boyfriend, who constantly hurts her physically."

My eyes widened in slight shock. "Why is she with her then?"

Megan sighed in response, "Because she loves him. Don't worry, I don't understand why either. And dad said he would punch her for not leaving her abusive boyfriend."

"Jesus, that's fucked up."

"You tell me."

"Anyway, where's Lois?"

Megan smiled once again as she replied, "She's making dinner. I better let her know you're here." She waved her hand at me, motioning me to follow her. I followed.

We walked towards the kitchen, and Megan said to her mother, "Mom, Susanne's here."

Lois paused at what she was making, and turned around. She saw me, and said, "Hello, Susanne. How are you today?"

"Good. I was a little excited today," I said, chuckling.

Lois replied, "Well, I'm glad you were able to come here. You can put your bag in Meg's room if you'd like."

"Thanks."

I walked towards the stairs, but Megan was suddenly following me now. I raised a brow at her, but since she's my friend, I didn't have a problem.

When I was at the top of the stairs, I entered her room, and set my bag on the floor beside her bed.

Megan asked me, "So Susanne, did you do anything cool at school today?"

I shrugged, "It wasn't really cool, but a boy named Kyle asked me how to impress a girl when dating. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend, so I wouldn't really know."

"I see."

"What about you, Megan? Did you do anything cool? During work, I mean?"

Megan also shrugged, but responded with a small smile, "Mr. Samuel encourages me while I'm doing my work, and he said that I'd be getting a bonus by next month if I continue to work hard."

My brown brow rose higher. I smirked, "That's amazing. Mr. Samuel must like you, huh?"

"You could say that. But it's not like he likes me in a sexual way."

My eyes rolled as I replied to my friend, "That reminds me of Quagmire. I really hate that guy. If he were to try to sexually harass me, then I would kick his ass without warning."

"A few women have done that to him before," Megan laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why Mr. Quagmire is a sex-freak."

"As far as I know, he's probably the most sexual person ever. Do you know how long he's been into sex?"

"Well, my dad knew him when they were in high school, but I'm guessing that he's been this way since he's lost his virginity."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised about that," I said.

Lois called us from downstairs. "Meg! Susanne! Dinner's ready!"

I smiled. "Come on, Megan. Let's go eat."

She smiled back, but we went downstairs.

The two of us were sitting by the table, and what I saw was mac and cheese with pork in it. There was also salad.

Peter, not surprisingly, started to eat the mac and cheese before he even ate some of the salad. Lois told him with a slight angry look on her face, "Peter, eat your salad before you eat the actual dinner."

Peter replied idiotically as he was stuffing his face with mac and cheese, "I don't wanna. I don't like the look of it."

I exclaimed a bit angrily, "Eat some salad, fatso! Do you want people to call you that?"

He stared at me with wide eyes. He exclaimed back, "Ugh, how dare you! Calling me fat! I haven't been this insulted since my dad called me a pimple-popper!"

Now, he just sat there, still as a board. I bet he was having one of those "flashbacks". But I couldn't care less.

I ate some salad as I thought, _Peter hasn't really changed. What a fucking shock._

Megan told me as she landed a hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't be so angry at my dad. He's just having a hard time accepting vegetables."

"That's not shocking," I said as I took a bite of a cucumber. "Peter is such a baby."

Suddenly, Stewie whipped his spoon, splattering some macaroni on Lois' cheek. She gasped, but then turned her head to the baby, and said, "My, that wasn't nice of you, Stewie."

Stewie scolded, "How would that be nice, anyway? Huh, old woman? I splattered you with macaroni because I wanted more pork! Now give me more pork!"

Lois warned the talking baby as she wiped her cheek with a napkin, "If you do that again, Stewie, then you won't be getting dessert."

"HUH?! Me, not getting dessert?! AGH, HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH VILE THINGS! DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Stewie made small fists, and raised them in the air while staring at the ceiling.

I thought once more, _I wonder how Stewie is able to be coherent, despite being a toddler._

I smirked at the baby, but when he noticed I was smirking at him, he asked as he glared at me, "And you! Why're you staring at me like that?"

I responded, "Because you're humorous."

"I am not-wait, what did you say?" He asked again, only he looked speechless.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I answered yet again, "I said you're humorous."

"You think…I'm funny?"

"Yes, because you said to your own mother, 'burn in hell for all eternity'. You do know that toddlers shouldn't say things like that."

Stewie glared at me once again, but exclaimed as he pointed his small finger at me, "I don't give a damn if I am a toddler, or even an old woman! I can say all that crap I'd like to!"

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Stewie muttered some words that were inaudible to hear. I continued to eat my dinner, but Chris blurted out, "Oh, oh! You wanna know what happened at school today?"

"What is it?" Peter asked as his face was starting to get messy from the macaroni and cheese.

Chris answered in a cheerful tone, "We got to dissect a frog! It was cool!" He cheered, and clapped his hands as if he was a little kid.

Megan rolled her eyes as she said to her brother, "What's so cool about dissecting a frog? All you do is cut the dead frog open, and see its internal organs."

"So? It's cool looking!"

"Heh, last time you saw internal organs was in a horror movie. And when you watched that, you screamed like a girl."

"Shut up! I did not scream like a girl!" Chris began to shout at Megan. "I was just feeling sickened!"

Megan replied, "So, seeing frog organs is cool, but not human organs?"

"Ew, no! You're grossing me out, Meg!"

She blinked in confusion. "You aren't making any sense."

Lois waved her hand up and down at them as she told them, "Now, now, you two, you can talk about body parts when we're done eating. Because we don't want Stewie to hear all this."

Stewie said as he cupped his right ear with his hand, "No, no, no, I want to hear all the gory stuff, you know. I've always been a fan of blood, except for that one time where I saw a person's hand being cut off with an axe. Ew, now that I think about it, I'm not a fan of blood anymore." He made a disgusted face.

I shook my head as I ate my mac and cheese.

A while later, we were all done with dinner. Peter and Chris went back to watching T.V. while Lois was doing dishes. Stewie was already in bed, even though he kept saying that he wasn't tired. And Megan was, well, reading a magazine in her room.

I was in her room, looking through my bag. She asked me, "Do you think you'll be okay sleeping on the floor?"

"As long as I have a blanket, I'll be fine," I responded jokingly.

Megan half-smiled, but said while changing the subject, "I remember the time where you punched Chris at school for throwing water balloons at me."

"Oh yeah…" I trailed off before adding, "That was eight months ago. I think he was really scared of me that time."

"He gets scared easily."

"No wonder he clapped like a little kid at dinner," I laughed.

Megan asked me again, "What do you mean?"

I slightly waved my hand at my friend as I answered, "Nothing."

She shrugged her shoulders before going back to her magazine.

It was time for us to go to bed. It was almost eleven o'clock, and even though I wasn't all that tired, Megan's family went to bed and it seemed that Megan was going to sleep as well.

I brushed my teeth, but heard Brian say to me, "Hey, Susanne. Do you think you can hurry up?"

I spat the toothpaste out before asking the dog, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No, I just have to look into the mirror so that I can check for fleas."

"Just hold on a minute. I want to finish brushing my teeth first."

He didn't reply, but let me finish what I was doing.

I was done brushing my teeth, and went out of the bathroom as Brian walked in, closing the door behind me.

I was in a purple pajama dress, which had waves in the middle. I ruffled my long, brown hair as I whispered to myself, "Peter and Chris were being idiots, as usual."

Just as I was about to enter Megan's room again, I heard Lois and Peter moaning. I raised a brow as I stared at their bedroom door. Out of curiosity, I tip-toed to the door, and leaned my ear on it.

Lois moaned out, "Peter…are you drunk again?"

Peter replied in a somewhat high tone, "No, Lois. I'm not drunk. I'm just excited."

They both laughed as Lois moaned a little louder. That's when I realized that they were "making love". I widened my eyes, and decided to get back to Megan's room.

As soon as I came in, I closed the door behind me. Megan blinked her eyes at me, asking, "Is something wrong, Susanne?"

I asked back, "Megan…can you hear your parents 'making love' in their room?"

We were both silent, and Megan also heard her parents having sex. I widened my eyes with surprise. I had no idea that they could have sex loudly, even when I had this door closed! Megan sighed, "They tend to have sex once every few days. But they make sure to wear protection."

"Oh, I see. Um, sorry for asking you that question."

"It's okay, Susanne. You didn't really know."

I sighed.

I grabbed a sleeping bag, and unrolled it. When it was straight enough, I turned off the light as Megan turned on a lamp. I slid inside the sleeping bag as I said, "Good-night, Megan."

She replied as she took off her glasses, "Good-night, Susanne." With that, she turned off the lamp.

At least this night wasn't so crazy, despite Chris and Peter being complete idiots.

* * *

**Well, I finally got the inspiration to write another chapter for this. And I know I said that I would make this between 10-20 chapters, but then I said to myself, "Fuck it, I'm going to write 10 chapters". So yeah, this chapter will end on chapter 10. And after that, I'm not going to write anymore Family Guy stories. Sorry, but I'm not a huge fan of Family Guy.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4.**


End file.
